


Secret

by irishachijo



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-05
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-04-08 08:53:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19103806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irishachijo/pseuds/irishachijo
Summary: 一个尼禄捡到黑天使里面的老父亲，把他当成自己的朋友养着的if私设有ooc有





	1. Chapter 1

尼禄自从有记忆开始就生活在这个气候温和的小岛上。这个岛屿叫做Fortuna。他是个孤儿，很小的时候就生活在这里的孤儿院里，至于他的名字的由来，也是因为他被人发现的时候被包裹在一个黑布里。要知道这个岛上的孤儿大部分是父母归天仪式死亡的孩子。而他这个没有人知道出身的孩子，自然会成为别的孩子欺负的对象。

他不愿和其它的孩子在一起，常常独自一个人呆着。而且他喜欢摆弄和机械有关的东西，他在茂密的原始森林里有一个秘密基地，说白了那里是自己的“家”。在一个不为人知的山洞之中。那里有着尼禄弄来的别人用剩下的煤油，以及一张孤儿院废弃的床，还有一些看上去破破烂烂的东西。那些看上去破破烂烂的东西，有的时候会被他改造成好玩的玩具。但是，他不会把这些玩具带回去，回到孤儿院里，因为那里的人默许自己晚上的突然失踪。

直到他遇到一个叫做姬莉叶的女孩，那个女孩的父母来孤儿院做义工。他和女孩的关系很好。女孩的父母当尼禄是自己的孩子一样对待，甚至在后面还把尼禄收养带回了自己的家中。虽然这样，尼禄还是喜欢一个人去自己的秘密基地。因为，那里会有各种各样好玩的东西。比如改造一把双口左轮模型。他幻想着有一天能够进到教皇身边的骑士团，这样他就拥有了自己的武器。

姬莉叶有个哥哥叫做克雷多，经常和和尼禄提起有关于魔剑教团的事情。他作为骑士团的骑士，自然是尼禄憧憬的对象。小小的孩子对于剑和武器有了初步的认识，他觉着有了这些武器就会有力量，因此对于克雷多教授的剑术课程，小小的孩子还是很乐意去学习的。但对于剑，尼禄不太喜欢这种武器，后来他就开始构想起一种可以让剑变得更酷的方法。

尼禄反复在自己的秘密基地里实验着那些自己的构想，但都没有成功，小小的孩子将这个秘密藏在自己的心里。直到一天，他在好奇心的驱使下，偷偷跟着克雷多到海边寻找东西。这次似乎是发现了什么重要的东西，他注意到周围都是一些盔甲的碎片，连同一把没有见过的刀的残片一起被一个叫做阿格纳斯的人收走。小小的孩子没见过那把刀，刀上有着令人着迷的弧度，不过小孩子并没有注意什么，他在等大人们离开，因为在离开之后会有更好的东西等待着自己。等那些骑士离开后，尼禄才从树的后面走了出来，这里好像没有什么有价值的东西。尼禄继续搜寻着，一个大浪过来，吓得尼禄赶快躲开。而这时他注意到，在海边趴着一个人。小孩子很是好奇，便走了上去。

那是一个青年男子，男子和尼禄一样有着银白色的头发，他的身上有着奇怪的暗纹，暗纹明灭着。尼禄想叫大人过来，却发现这个男子自己在岛上还没有见过。

他是谁？小孩子有些奇怪，这个大哥哥闭着眼睛，没有说话。而尼禄很早的时候就听过有关于归天仪式失败者的传闻。

该不会他就是其中一员吧。尼禄想着，忽然他注意到那个男青年开始抖动起来。身上的暗纹发出蓝色的光芒。

要不带他回去？尼禄想着，但他明白克雷多或许会把他杀掉的。单纯的孩子认为这个大哥哥很可怜。

“要不把他藏在自己的‘秘密基地’里。”尼禄自言自语着，因为秘密基地离这里不远。而尼禄忽然感觉到自己似乎有着强大的力量，足以带着这个男青年去到那个地方。他拖着那个男人把他移动到了森林的边缘。这里靠近海，里面有一个洞穴，洞穴的位置只有他一个人知道。尼禄将那个男人安放在床上，然后用捡来的毛巾帮对方擦拭着身体。

尼禄这里有很多看上去破破烂烂的东西，那都是自己从城市里带来的。甚至还有大人穿剩下的衣服。他随手找了一件稍微干净的放在旁边。此时已经是傍晚，尼禄看着外面染红的天空。也明白到了回家的时间。

“那么提前和你说一声晚安咯，大哥哥。”说着尼禄在男青年的耳边说道。转身离开了这里。

翌日，尼禄偷偷从家里带来了食物。因为结束了训练。他整天都可以在外面闲晃，只要到了时间回家就好。尼禄还是来到了那个秘密的地方，就见那个男人醒了过来，他蜷缩在地上，眼睛里泛着猩红的光芒。

天啊，他是恶魔么？尼禄很小的时候听过克雷多和他说过有关于恶魔的事情，没想到的是。他在这里第一次见到这个。不过那个男青年没有说话，他发出无意义的音节。在看到尼禄的瞬间安静了下来，而他的周围都是血迹，还有教团的人的斗篷。尼禄开始感到害怕，他认为那个怪物会一样把自己给吃掉。没想到的是，那个银发的男青年看着他，嘶吼的声音也开始变了起来。

那像是一种呼唤的声音，尼禄感觉到内心里瞬间得到了一阵的放松。这个恶魔，确切来说这个大哥哥对于自己没有任何的敌意。相反是爬过来，像一只动物一样的不断嗅着尼禄的身上。

“大哥哥……”尼禄快被吓得哭出来了，忽然那个男人将他给抱住。他不断的发出无意义的音节。尼禄感觉到，这个男人好像在呼唤自己。尼禄停止了哭泣，那个男人将他抱得更紧，无意义的音节和之前的一样。像是想和尼禄说话。

为什么？他身上有一种让人放松的感觉。小小的银发少年被这个和自己一样发色的男人抱着。而尼禄注意到，这个男人的手，看上去并不像人类的。

“你是恶魔么？”尼禄问道。无知的孩子以为这样的话语会刺激到眼前的这个“怪物”，相反的是，这个看上去和恶魔无异的男人很喜欢和尼禄。他用手去触碰尼禄的脸颊，然后像是在呼唤尼禄一样。

他太可怜了，要是被教主知道的话一定会被阿格纳斯带走的。那个坏大叔……尼禄想着说道。

“那你想和我玩么？”

男人发出无意义的音节看着尼禄，他是拉了一下孩子的衣角。尼禄知道，这一定是他的回应。回应想要和自己玩。

“那么，你在这里就好，这里是我自己的家。不过你要小心，这里会有恶魔出没……愿斯巴达保佑你。”说着尼禄轻轻在男人的脸颊边亲了一口，然后转身离开了。

午休上完教团里的课程后，尼禄再次来到，他带来干粮和一包红茶。晚上克雷多值班。自己的父母和姬莉叶外出有事，加上第二天是休日。尼禄对克雷多说自己去一个朋友家里过夜，结果一向严格的克雷多居然同意尼禄的请求。不过平时尼禄也是以这样的理由跑到自己的秘密基地呆上那么一整夜才回来，所以家里人都没有起太大的疑心。

小小的孩子在外面走着，殊不知此时危险正在向自己靠近。等他快到了“秘密基地”的时候，他的身边开始出现一群黑影。

“啊……”黑影发出无意义的呻吟声，很快他们就化成一个个奇形怪状的生物，那些生物尼禄只是从书上见过。他放下东西拔出别在腰间上的剑对着怪物刺了过去。但尼禄还只是个孩子。哪里是这只魔物的对手。尼禄一个砍空就摔倒在地上。而此时尼禄才注意到他的身边突然多出了很多这样的家伙。自然他被吓哭了。忽然他感觉有个人将他一把抱起。对着那些恶魔就是撕咬起来。

“大哥哥……你。”

是那个银发的男人，男人散着头发对着那群怪物嘶吼着。显然那群怪物没有退缩的意思。尼禄感觉到那个男人对着自己发出无意义的音节，他将尼禄放在一旁，跳上去抓住那个领头的怪物，尼禄注意到，那个男人的眼睛开始发出红色的光。他将那只怪物压在地上。对着要害就是疯狂的进攻。而此时男人注意到掉在一旁的尼禄的佩剑。男人顺手将它拿起。对着怪物就是猛烈的攻击。男人看上去对于剑很得心应手，很快那些怪物就倒在地上。这个时候尼禄才走上前去查看。男人将尼禄一把抱住然后不断的发出急促的嘶吼声。

他是在但丁我么，尼禄发现不知道为什么他能够感受到这个男人的那无意义音节里的感情。这个时候他感觉到自己被那个男人抱起。带进自己的秘密基地里。

尼禄点燃煤油灯，微弱的灯光照着两人。这时小孩子才注意到自己手臂上的擦伤。他正打算去拿药水的时候，却发现此时那个银发的男人凑上来，不断用舌头舔舐着自己的伤口。

“不用了大哥哥。”尼禄说着。可是那个男人发出着意义不明的单音节。像是在关系自己的孩子一样。

难道说……尼禄想着。这个男人会不会和自己一样也是一只飘零在这个与外界几乎隔绝的海岛上的孤独的鸟儿，因为在尼禄的记忆里。他的出生和相貌，是他被同龄人嘲笑与欺负的原因。

“妓女的孩子。”

“怪物！”

尼禄喜欢用兜帽遮着自己的样貌。四季都是如此。而在这里这个男人好像不在乎这个。或者说他什么都说不了，但尼禄却明白。他应该也是很孤独的吧。

“大哥哥，谢谢。”尼禄说着用手抱着那个男人的头。小小的孩子和这个神智不清的“怪物”青年在一起。在外面，尼禄借着篝火将食物加热。而那个男人穿着小孩子捡来的衣服蜷缩在一旁看着孩子。显然他不饿。因为刚才的打斗他吸食了那些怪物的血液。因此尼禄也确定了他是真正的恶魔。

“大哥哥……我叫尼禄。我没有父母……”

天真的孩子不断和那个青年诉说着，显然那个家伙听不懂尼禄说的一切。他只是默默看着这个孩子，还时不时用手去触碰着那个孩子的发旋。尼禄这个时候已经不再感到恐惧。因为这个“怪物”大哥哥会在他受到危险的时候保护着他，甚至还会杀掉那些伤害自己的怪物。

“如果大哥哥会说话的话。尼禄想知道大哥哥的名字啊。”说着，尼禄对着那个男青年笑了一下。接着尼禄想了一下说道。

“要不叫你……Vergil怎么样？因为我听克雷多说的，那个当年教主见到的银色的月光下的少年。他是神子。和你一样有着银白色的头发。”

天真的小孩子说着笑了一下，而此时那个男青年楞住了，他看着尼禄。

“这么说你同意了？那么以后我就这样叫你了哦。”说着尼禄抱着那个银发的男人闭上眼睛。或许是太疲惫很快小孩子就睡了过去。而那一晚是尼禄难得睡得安稳的时候。

不知道为什么，这个被自己称作Vergil的男青年的怀里，尼禄感受到了一股力量。那股力量好像在保护着自己似的。

而天真的孩子此时无法形容这究竟是怎么回事。知道第二天尼禄醒过来听到了那个身旁的男青年用含糊不清的声音说着。

“Ne……”

“Ne……ro……”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 思春期少年尼禄的故事，因为是4N所以是未成年的说

那个被尼禄称作Vergil的男人在岛上尼禄的里生活了一段时间。尼禄喜欢捡很多废弃的东西，他把原本从孤儿院捡来的床，换成一个废弃的有些破破烂烂的大床。这样就可以够两个人睡在一起。每天空闲的时候，尼禄也会偷偷来这里给Vergil送一些东西。  
“你千万不要被教皇手下的魔剑骑士团发现哦，你就在这附近活动就好，因为这里是原始森林与海的交界处，这个洞穴外面杂草丛生所以至今没有人发现这里呢？”  
Vergil听着尼禄的话有些半懂不懂，不过他看上去就像一只会呼吸的人偶一样，在尼禄没有到来的时候便一直蜷缩在洞里不出来，只有尼禄到来他才会出来捕食被尼禄的味道吸引而来的恶魔。  
小小的孩子也在不断的成长中，在期间尼禄也遇到了很多的烦恼。比如在教会的学校里被同学嘲笑和谩骂，教堂里那听上去死气沉沉的音乐，还有整个岛上的气氛凝重。他很是烦恼，而自己的养父母虽然对自己很好，但尼禄总感觉他与他们有那么一些隔阂。于是在休日的时候，他来到自己的“秘密基地”和Vergil诉说着。  
“大哥哥，你知道么他们在学校说我是妓女的孩子……欺负我……然后我把他们给揍了一顿。”尼禄说着，拿出一些衣服放到Vergil的身边。显然对方并不喜欢穿衣服。每次来到这里，尼禄都会带着Vergil去海边洗个澡，然后将他打扮得干干净净的，不过似乎恶魔本身有着自我清洁的能力。Vergil每次来，哪怕不穿衣服也是很干净的。  
“这些衣服是我养父不要的，然后本来打算捐献给教团的，然后我偷偷拿过来给你穿的。”说着，尼禄走到外面，他烧好一桶水来给Vergil擦拭着身体。当然，Vergil起初有一些不愿意。在小孩子的不断的亲近下。他才慢慢让尼禄帮她做这些事情。  
“Ne……ro”这个银发的男人也只会含糊不清的说出这个有意义的音节。其他的时候。Vergil是在不停的嘶吼。尼禄知道一定是大哥哥在呼唤着自己。Vergil的身上还依旧保留有那些痕迹，但气色已经比刚捡到他的那个时候要好一些。帮Vergil洗完澡，尼禄已经是满身大汗，他脱下衣服，此时他那个模糊性别的身体曲线出现在维吉尔面前，他和眼前的男人一样，在公共的地方洗澡的时候会下意识捂着自己的下体，而尼禄此时看着光着身体的Vergil，不知道为什么脸突然红了起来，少年的脸颊就和发烧一样，而当他走出去的时候，Vergil是一直顺着他的目光移动着。说实话，尼禄不喜欢自己的身材，他虽然看上去很情兽，但力量却是无比的巨大，以至于自己在被欺负的时候可以有效的进行自我保护。  
“孩子，你长得比一个女人还好看。”  
在街上的时候，尼禄习惯用兜帽遮住自己，他宛如其他人眼里的神。但是他的温和却被视为懦弱，他很矛盾。而他的家人也理解尼禄，有时候还会安慰他，特别是姬莉叶。这个从小将自己视为“弟弟”的女孩会安慰他。但这些始终无弥补尼禄心里那个巨大的洞。有关于少年的身世之谜以及生父母的讯息。  
直到被尼禄自己称为Vergil的“怪物”男人的到来，虽然这个神志不清的男人是无法理解尼禄所说的东西，甚至有时候还会做出一些和小孩子一样幼稚的事情。但尼禄从他的身上感受到一种俱生俱来的来自于体内的羁绊，在Vergil用自己的佩剑击杀恶魔，以及在落水的时候奋不顾身的将他从水里抱起，尼禄说不上来着到底是什么感觉。不过，他明白或许这就是同病相怜的人互相取暖的行为吧。  
尼禄走出去用剩下的温水洗了个澡，他觉着很是疲惫，今天晚上克雷多又是去执勤，姬莉叶也去亲戚家里玩耍。剩下的尼禄就只有来到这里度过慢慢的长夜。他的秘密基地离海很近。尼禄躺在Vergil的怀里，伴着海浪的声音沉入到梦乡之中。  
梦里，银发的少年感受到一只手正在抚摸着他，他躺在一个陌生的地方，那里虽然看不见，但十分的温暖。尼禄此时就像个婴儿一样在这里蜷缩着。  
她是个怎样的女人呢？尼禄想着，在母胎之中温柔的触碰着自己的女人，就好像姬莉叶的感觉。  
她一定和自己一样有着银白色的头发，不一定是长发。而且有着一双和海水一样的蔚蓝的眼睛。  
哦，她一定对很温柔……尼禄在这样的梦境中不断陷入着，他感觉到自己被什么东西抱住了。  
那一定是母亲的拥抱，拥抱着母胎中的自己。  
“mommy……”尼禄小声说道，而一旁的Vergil没有睡觉，他一直在看着这个孩子。孩子陷入到来自于原生的潜意识的梦境之中。这个没有丝毫自我意识的恶魔却忽然将少年抱住，他小声嘶鸣着，像是在呼唤也像是在唱摇篮曲一样。殊不知自己怀里的少年早已经陷入到梦乡之中……  
海边的早晨总是来的很早，尼禄醒来的时候，还是在一阵嘶鸣声中被唤醒的。  
“大哥哥，早啊。”尼禄迷迷糊糊地说着，忽然他感觉到有一只手正在抚摸着他的额头。  
“Ne……ro”  
那个男人含糊不清的声音呼唤着，尼禄在床上翻滚着。忽然尼禄睁开眼睛，他看着那个被自己称作Vergil的男人。起身就亲吻了一下对方的额头。  
这是姬莉叶的父母教给尼禄的，早安的时候用亲吻来进行问候，因此他也学会用这个来回礼这个守护在他身边的和怪物一样的男人。  
“好了，我现在要回去了，因为我的朋友还在等着我呢。”尼禄说着把衣服换好走了出去。这时他才注意到自己的裤子上有一块湿润的痕迹。  
这到底是怎么回事。小小的男孩自然不知道这个是怎么回事，昨晚的梦境里他感觉到自己陷入到母亲的怀抱里。但那种感觉却好像来自于那个男人。  
少年的孩子在路上走着，来到熟悉的城镇里，他环顾着四周。他下意识的将兜帽带上沉浸在自己的世界里。直到被自己的兄长发现。  
“你怎么在这里？”  
“才回来对了，你煮好了面条么。”  
“嗯，快回去吃吧。”  
尼禄对于克雷多的憧憬源自于对方手里的那把剑。少年的内心里，剑代表着力量。他和克雷多不断的学习着，不过更多的时候他是在自己的“秘密基地”里，和那个被自己称为Vergil的男人面前练习。幼时初学剑术的时候。那个男人在意识混乱的状态下。使用的剑术，让尼禄明白了怎么样利用自身的东西来操作剑刃。  
尼禄和别人不一样，他与生俱来就有那些归天仪式成功者所拥有的东西。那就是被称为“魔力”的东西。他的魔力也是他的秘密。他没有让其他人知道。而那个住在尼禄自己“家”里的男人似乎知道。但那个如同玩偶般的男人也只是看着而已。  
难不成是对他动心了，他可是个男性恶魔啊。少年有着自己的烦恼。他漫无目的的在大街上晃悠着，而他注意到摩托车的发动机。  
尼禄对于石中剑的使用，一向比别人用上去笨拙许多。如果将自己的剑与发动机结合，里面喷射出燃油说不定可以加快攻击速度，加上自己的蛮力。尼禄想着，此时小小的少年还没有意识到自己这个发明到底意味着什么。当他将这个想法告诉克雷多的时候。却遭到对方的指责。  
“你这样做是违背骑士团的意愿的，斯巴达的象征是剑，你这样加上机械的东西就是胡闹。要么你就给我好好练习剑法，要么就好好去做一个信徒。”说着克雷多离开了。  
他的养父母最近不知道去了什么地方，尼禄只是知道他们去了很远的地方。这也是克雷多说的，少年感觉到没有了养父母的陪伴，自己就和一个孤鸟一样继续在世间飘零着。  
姬莉叶看出尼禄的疑惑，这个温柔的女性总是会在尼禄需要的时候帮助他。  
“如果你觉着对的话，就去做吧。”  
“是么？那这样，我就不是会违背教团的意思么。”尼禄问道，姬莉叶则是在一旁  
“其实克雷多也只是训斥你这样叛逆的行为而已。实际上我也觉着魔剑教团需要革新。你或许就是新的力量呢？而且你有强大的武器不就可以保护你想保护的人咯”姬莉叶笑着看着尼禄。  
“是么，那么谢谢你，姬莉叶。”尼禄想着，就走了出去。  
少年来到书店里买来有关于机械的书籍，他想保护的是他视作家人而存在的人。少年一旦研究起自己感兴趣的东西就非常着迷。很快他就将想法画在一张草图之上。因为从小喜欢机械的东西尼禄对于这些特别得心应手。甚至会自己做一些小玩具去讨姬莉叶的喜欢。  
“这回可是真家伙呢。”尼禄心里想着。他带着自己的草图趁着长假来到“秘密基地”中，在路上他顺势斩杀了几个恶魔。  
尼禄已经不在是那个需要保护的孩子，现在他要保护的是自己的家和家人，包括住在那里那个神志不清的男人。  
银发的男人很好奇这次尼禄究竟要干什么群，尼禄将自己的剑从中给分开，拿出先前准备好的小型发动机，将他小心翼翼装在剑柄之上。细心的尼禄还在上面装了一个把手。他还在外面包了一层保护层为了显得自己的剑刃看上去美观。甚至还在上面用玫瑰的条纹装饰着。而另一边他也将很小的时候自己的构象付诸实施。  
那把被他称为“湛蓝玫瑰”的左轮手枪，这是克雷多特别允许使用的武器。而另一把叫做什么。  
“绯红女皇？”尼禄想着，因为那个童话。看着自己的新武器，尼禄想到了什么。他来到洞穴的外面。那个男人依旧蜷缩在那里，见尼禄过来他就不断的嘶吼着。像是在呼唤尼禄一样，尼禄走过去。拿着自己的新武器说道。  
“你看，大哥哥我有自己的力量了。”说着，尼禄注意到这附近又有了怪物的气息。  
“大哥哥你看好了。”说着，少年拿起枪，对着远处打了一枪，一个人一样的恶魔冲了过来，少年转动剑柄，油门的轰鸣声很快让那把剑染上红色。尼禄挥舞着手中的剑，他学着向前滑行，很快他将那个魔物砍倒在地上。  
“N……”尼禄听到了那个男人的叫唤，便走了过去。而此时他注意到自己的腿上有了新的伤痕。不过被尼禄称作Vergil的男人却抱起尼禄，不断舔舐着尼禄腿上的伤痕。而在期间，尼禄再次感受到了一种强烈的感觉。  
他的怀里，有一种像是妈妈的味道。说着，少年再次沉睡了下去。


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 猜猜谁出来了吧_(:з」∠)_

时间就犹如白驹过隙一般。尼禄捡到那个神智不清的男人已经很久了。当年那个小小的孩子如今早已成为一个意气风发的少年。他早已经习惯用自己改造的那把剑来进行战斗，因为尼禄觉着自己必须要保护自己的家人。  
“大哥哥，我和你说。我现在是魔剑骑士团的一员了。不过我还是会经常来看你的，Vergil，不知道为什么。我感觉我和你之间有着相似的感觉。但是我说不出这到底是什么。”尼禄说着便躺在那个被他称作Vergil的男人的身边。这几天的训练让他很是疲惫，甚至他不想去魔剑骑士团。不过看着那个男人很喜欢蜷缩在洞口看着自己挥舞剑刃的样子。尼禄还是决定继续呆在那里。而且最重要的是，姬莉叶知道尼禄进入魔剑骑士团之后，姬莉叶很是高兴。尼禄不是个半途而废的人，认定的事情他都会坚持做下去。要是被姬莉叶知道他想退出骑士团，大概这个女孩会很难过的吧。  
“你知道么大哥哥。我有个喜欢的女孩。真的，她叫姬莉叶。她是我很好的朋友。不过现在我见到她的时候感觉到心里有一种……说不出来的感觉。”尼禄说着，拿出一块巧克力，这是自己在教团得到的第一份工资买的，他买了四份。自己留下一份，然后一份送给了姬莉叶。但是姬莉叶在收到这个礼物的时候，露出害羞的神情。  
“巧克力，给你的……”说着尼禄将巧克力解开，放到那个男人的嘴里。这样的举动从很小的时候就开始了，男人还是和那时候差不多，但是他的身体没有任何男人还该有的东西。反倒是一片的白净。尼禄对于这个男人有着奇怪的感觉。他身上的力量让尼禄不知道为什么突然感到安心，哪怕是在自己最叛逆的时候也是如此。  
男人张开嘴，吃着少年送来的巧克力。清瘦的身体以及不喜动的样子。让尼禄觉着很是奇怪。神志不清的男人直到现在都还没有清醒，他像个玩偶一样。一直听着尼禄的话，在这个地方附近活动，猎食靠近这里的魔物。甚至在晚上的时候还把尼禄像个小孩子一样抱在怀里。  
“明天我还要起早，因为快要魔剑祭了。我们得早早起来做准备。”说着，尼禄睡了下去，自从养父母了无音讯之后，他住在那个家的时间也少了很多，他把这个从小建立起来的“秘密基地”当成自己的家。哪怕他和姬莉叶还有那么一些联系。  
但他最近发现自己和岛上其他人有那么一些不一样，反而尼禄和住在这里的怪物男人有着一丝相似。此时尼禄想着，将煤油灯给熄灭。这个洞穴里天生带着调节温度的能力。那个是他童年时候无意间发现的。在被那些同龄人欺负之后，银发的孩子独自一人跑出来。来到海边的洞穴里。这样一算来到这里也算是十多年了。  
“晚安，大哥哥。”尼禄说着，亲吻了一下身旁躺着的蜷缩着身体的男人。伴着尼禄的依旧是来自于那个银发男人的嘶吼。男人伸出手，将这个已经是少年的孩子抱在自己的胸口，他的头抵着少年的额头。  
“Ne……”他发着含糊不清的声音，直到怀中的少年沉入到梦境之中。  
尼禄渐渐地意识陷入到深渊之中。恍惚间他看见一个男人，男人站在月光之下，一袭的蓝衣以及银白色的头发在月光下很是耀眼。男人的手里拿着一把刀。那把刀有着优美的弧线。  
“斯巴达的孩子，神之子啊……请保佑我……”尼禄小声的呢喃着。他感到自己陷入到一股力量中，他内心里的声音不断提醒着自己。  
“我需要更多的力量。”  
连续几日的阴雨难得放晴。尼禄也难得得到克雷多的批准休息。他带着姬莉叶来到原始森林之中，这里很少有人过来。  
“我说你今天带我来这里玩么？”姬莉叶问着尼禄，尼禄看着姬莉叶笑了一下，少年的脸庞上露出微笑，但是很快尼禄感觉到心跳加速得很快。他现在看见姬莉叶，不知道为什么是这种感觉，这种感觉……尼禄没有想下去，然后说道  
“是啊，那个……姬莉叶……最近……”  
糟糕，自己刚才到底想说什么。尼禄感觉自己想要告诉姬莉叶自己内心的想法，但是他感觉到这样唐突说出来会不会引得姬莉叶笑话。  
“怎么了，尼禄？”姬莉叶笑着，看着眼前的尼禄。尼禄话锋一转说道。  
“我送你的巧克力好吃么？手工的……我自己研究出来怎么做呢。”  
“还蛮好吃的，谢谢你尼禄，下次我做些蛋糕给你吧。”正说着姬莉叶拉起尼禄往身后退去。忽然尼禄注意到，在她身后出现一个巨大的宛如蜥蜴一样的东西。  
那个是恶魔。尼禄立马冲上去，谁知道还是晚了一步，姬莉叶被恶魔击倒在地上。顿时女孩的身上鲜血直流。  
“姬莉叶！”尼禄大叫着，对着怪物用自己的湛蓝玫瑰射击。自己携带的魔法之力对于怪物还有着很好的作用。但那个家伙还没有放弃，尼禄扶起姬莉叶。  
这个家伙可真是大，尼禄感觉到有些力不从心，他注意到那个怪物向着自己扑过来，尼禄抱着姬莉叶，自己的右手挡着怪物的进攻，但是。这一下一股剧烈的疼痛袭来。  
“唔……”尼禄发现自己的右手被咬伤，血从他的手臂里流出。他忍着剧痛抱着姬莉叶朝着海边跑去，那个像蜥蜴一样的大家伙则是一直追过来。忽然尼禄被一个人拦住。  
“Ver……”  
那个男人眼睛里泛着猩红色的光芒，他拿起一把废旧的刀，对着那个大家伙发出低沉的嘶吼，像是在警告着让魔物死心。但是对方没有，男人身上的暗纹明灭，他跳到怪物的身上，速度极快，怪物还没有反应过来，就已经被那个男人撕咬下一块皮肤。  
“啊……”男人看上去很生气，眼睛里的红光开始更加剧烈，他的嘶鸣里带着愤怒，他掐住怪物，但是因为力量不足还是被魔物给挣脱开，重重摔在地上。男人不断的喘息着，忽然他看到尼禄流着血的手，此时尼禄已经昏厥过去，他不断舔舐着那个伤口。同时用手去抚摸着那个人类的少女。少女因为失血过多，觉着自己的身体渐渐发冷。但很快，她觉着自己很是很温暖。当姬莉叶睁开眼睛的时候，看到的是那个怪物一样的男人正抱着尼禄，尼禄陷入到昏迷之中。  
“你是……”姬莉叶被这个怪物男人吓住了，但她隐约觉着他和尼禄有着什么特殊的联系。少女注意到自己身上的伤口好了很多。而此时那个男人不断的在尼禄的耳边小声嘶鸣着。  
“你是在难过么？还是……”没等姬莉叶说完，那个男人放下尼禄离开了。姬莉叶想追上去，发现那个怪物一样的男人消失在森林之中。  
“姬莉叶……”尼禄轻声说着。  
“要……保守……这个秘密哦……”说着，尼禄再次昏睡了过去。  
这一切早已经被一个银发黑皮的女人看在眼里，她似乎感受到来自于这里的恶魔的力量。等她过来的时候。就看到了刚才的那个戏剧性的一幕。  
“呵呵，你原来住在这里啊。要是被你的弟弟你现在的样子，那个传奇的红衣恶魔猎人得有多伤心啊。”说着，这个女人装作若无其事的样子跑了过去。  
“怎么了？”  
“格洛丽亚姐姐，尼禄他为了救我……被……”说着姬莉叶哭了起来。而这个被姬莉叶称为格洛丽亚的女人则是注意到姬莉叶身上的伤痕。  
啊拉，连这个女孩你也要救么，因为那个孩子的关系么。格洛丽亚心里想着。她嘴上却说道。  
“那我去叫教团的人过来帮忙吧。”说着她转身离开了。  
她的确去叫了教团的克雷多过来。不过她自己没有亲自过去。格洛丽亚这个神秘的突然加入教团的女人，有着自己的另外一重身份。她来到一个旅馆，进到了房间里。她瞬间变幻成一个金发碧眼的女人。而房间里是一个红衣的银发中年男人。男人留着胡茬。正在专心的品尝自己的小甜点。他见到这个金发碧眼的女人笑了一下  
“怎么了？我可是在品尝我的草莓圣代呢？怎么样阎魔刀的下落查到了么。”  
“当然……”女人说着，坐到了银发中年男人的身边。他拿出两张照片说道。  
“我觉着比阎魔刀更加惊喜的是我发现了……这两个家伙。”  
“是么……”男人拿起照片比对起来。笑着小声说道。  
“是么，你原来在这里啊，而且这个孩子……是么。”  
尼禄感觉自己陷入到一片黑暗之中，他不知道自己在哪里，但是他听见了一个声音。  
“孩子，你需要力量么？”  
那个声音，很温柔。像是在关心自己一样。尼禄感觉到自己的手里像是拿着一把刀一样。当自己看清楚刀的形状的时候，他注意到。那把刀不是其他的，正是自己在梦里见到的，斯巴达神子拿着的那把。  
“我需要，我需要足以保护他人的力量。”尼禄说着，此时他感觉到自己的身体被一股力量包围着。  
那个力量好像和母亲一样，但这种熟悉的感觉又像是Vergil身上的感觉。尼禄想着，他渐渐地感受到一阵光亮，当他醒来的时候。他注意到姬莉叶陪伴在他的身边。这时，尼禄注意到自己的右手，已经变得扭曲不堪。  
这……少年自然没有多想，他让姬莉叶出去。趁着无人的时候，他将自己的手臂拿出来。  
那个是怪物的痕迹还是？尼禄反问道，他不知道自己该怎么去面对，他的右手是恶魔的力量，就和那个怪物男人一样。  
到底应该怎么办啊。少年的心里反问着，他不知道自己会面对怎么样的结局。在这之后，他将自己的这个右手藏在绷带之中。  
“我说我现在和你一样了，大哥哥。”  
尼禄在伤好之后再次回到“秘密基地”之中。没有自己的照顾，那个男人还能自己生活下去。虽然他身上的暗纹是存在着。不过要比之前好上那么一些。男人注意到尼禄的右手，他下意识的用自己的手去拉着尼禄的右手。对着尼禄轻声的嘶鸣着。  
“怎么了？”  
“啊……”男人用自己的嘴轻轻咬了一下，尼禄这个已经变得扭曲的右手。他并没有像那个怪物一样去咬。更多的是让尼禄觉着他好像在关心着自己一样。  
“对啊，我和你一样是怪物了。”说着尼禄起身轻轻抱住这个男人，他没有说话。他庆幸的是姬莉叶没有把这个秘密说出去。这个时候两个“怪物”一样的人在一起。男人抱着尼禄就像是抱着小孩子一样。  
只不过意识不清的他不知道，这个从小就陪在他身边的男孩，已经成为一个少年年，而尼禄没有注意到，他的右手正在闪耀着蓝色的光芒，和男人身上那明灭的蓝色纹路产生了共鸣……


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有DV暗示注意

尼禄他们在经历过被恶魔的袭击之后，可以说是因祸得福，一个月后的魔剑祭姬莉叶被选为歌手，而尼禄则是被克雷多安排潜入到室内进行安保工作。当他把这个消息告诉姬莉叶的时候，得到的是少女的肯定和祝贺。  
“我会给一个惊喜给你的，姬莉叶。”尼禄说着笑了笑，他听姬莉叶说过，所有人都是有秘密的，姬莉叶也是。上次他发现了尼禄的秘密之后，少女明白那个怪物一样的男人和尼禄有着很相似的地方。  
银色的头发以及五官的轮廓。无时不刻让姬莉叶觉着这个和恶魔一样的男人似乎在默默保护着尼禄。显然比起姬莉叶尼禄是更加直观的感受到那个怪物男人身上的力量。  
哪怕是那个人早已经神志不清，但对于尼禄自己而言，他是在用潜意识的力量保护着自己而已，想着。尼禄把心投入到接下来的工作之中。  
“话说，明天是魔剑祭了，你就不要出没了，这附近有很多魔剑教团的人会出没的。”尼禄说着，把巧克力放在那个男人的身边，他知道这样这个怪物一样的男人才会听话。而那个男人在尼禄起身要走的时候拉了一下他的衣角。  
“明天我要早些时候过去，今天晚上就不在这里住了。”说着，尼禄依旧用吻来和那个男人告别。  
“晚安大哥哥。”说完尼禄离开了这里，而他没有注意到的是，其实今晚出来他的身后一直跟着一个男人。那个男人在尼禄走远之后悄悄摸了过去。  
这个红衣男子叫做但丁，他有着和尼禄一样的发色，岁月不免在这个传奇的恶魔猎人身上留下痕迹。而在这个岛上，他的眼线就是格洛丽亚。这个女人的另一重身份便是这位传奇猎人的搭档翠西。  
但丁走进洞穴里，那个怪物男人蜷缩在这里手里看着那一块巧克力。然后就见那个人一直在啃着像是本能的捕获这些一样。  
“哇哦，没想到你在这里啊，老哥。”但丁说着走了过去，他故意吸引着男人的注意。  
“来吧，维吉尔。我看你和那个小鬼呆在一起应该很久了吧。”说着但丁跳起来，维吉尔自然是本能的对但丁发动攻击。  
“小小的王子身边养着巨大的怪物。嘛……难道你就没有觉着他的身上留着和我们一样的血液么。”说着但丁拔出自己的枪他这回用的是可以催眠的子弹。维吉尔的速度非常快。显然在这样狭小的地方对于但丁还是很不利的。但是传奇的恶魔猎人也有着自己独到的方法，他趁着维吉尔追过来的功夫就对着对方开了一枪。  
“Jackpot！”但丁说着落到地上，一把接过那个男人小声说道。  
“晚安，这几天要委屈你一下了，老哥。”说着但丁随手找来衣服给自己的兄长披上。  
“Dante……”怀中的人用含糊不清的声音说着。但丁没有说话，继续走了出去。  
而尼禄没有察觉到，在那一日后，一个男人正在默默跟着自己，但丁尾随着尼禄，观察着尼禄的习惯。而尼禄依旧每天除了训练就是到自己的秘密基地里陪那个大哥哥。他不知道的是，在魔剑祭的那天他的命运会迎来一次重大的变化。  
那一夜尼禄彻夜未眠，习惯了在那个男人怀里暗纹的气息的少年对于当下的事情很不习惯，他尽量把自己的眼睛闭上，而他感觉到似乎在这附近也有着相似的感觉的气息。比起那个男人身上宛如母亲的感觉，这个人他的身上却有着类似于父亲的气息。银发的男孩睡不着恍惚间他看到一个人影从窗外飘过，等尼禄反应过来的时候，那个人影便消失了。  
是幻觉么，尼禄心说着便再次睡了过去。殊不知在自家的楼下，一个银发身着红衣的恶魔猎人正在战斗着，他被那些怪物围住，看样子这些怪物是被他身后的那把剑所吸引的。但丁想着对着这些怪物是一阵扫射。他用魔力将发出的子弹消去声音。等他结束战斗之后，此时这位留着胡茬的大叔脸上沾满了鲜血，银发也染上了猩红的颜色。  
“嘛，小鬼晚安。”但丁看了一眼尼禄的住所转身离开了这里。  
魔剑祭的时候往往会让骑士团有那么一些劳累。今天是教主难得出来的日子，而作为姬莉叶的“资深歌迷”，尼禄也是难得错过这样的机会。但那音乐是在是尼禄不想听。他戴着耳机以及一个装着自己礼物的盒子，疾步赶到会场。还好是在规定的时间里，不然肯定会被克雷多给骂死。银发的少年坐在礼堂里，与周围的严肃相比显得是那么格格不入。他戴着耳机而眼神却注视着台上的少女。待少女唱完一曲。一个戴着白色高帽子的老者走了出去，老者身上的白袍让尼禄知道这一定是克雷多嘴里的教主桑科多斯。  
这个糟老头子，尼禄自然有些不屑于见到这个该死的老头子。他从小就知道归天仪式。那些人在经历过这个之后就会拥有类似于传说中斯巴达的力量。那些教徒称这个为魔力。但尼禄不需要，他天生就有着这样的力量。因为那是无意间发现的秘密。他一直将这个秘密隐藏着。忽然一身巨响。玫瑰花窗突然碎裂。伴着七彩的光辉。从天空中降下一个红衣男子。男子有着一头白发。没错尼禄注意到那是和自己一样的发色。  
“神子回来了么？”周围的人开始议论起来，显然他们坚信着教主那一夜遇到的白发男人就是斯巴达的孩子，这个也是一样。那个红衣的男人看了看那个老头，对着他就是开出一枪。教主倒地的瞬间周围是一片混乱。  
“姬莉叶！”尼禄拉着姬莉叶让他顺着混乱的人群离开。此时他注意到，那个男人的脸上沾着血迹。他正看着自己。此时礼堂就剩下尼禄和那个红衣男人在一起。  
“看样子，我今天得好好教训你啊。”  
“好啊，你试试啊，小鬼。”红衣男人带着挑衅的语气说着  
红衣的男人故意测试着尼禄的忍耐极限，他只是想看一下这个小鬼的能力究竟如何，虽然尼禄不知道眼前这个大叔名字，但他身上的感觉尼禄觉着很是熟悉。他们站在斯巴达的雕像上，用手枪互相指着对方。尼禄扣动着扳机，一发下去那个男人巧妙的躲开，这时尼禄才注意到，自己那个隐藏的秘密被发现了。  
既然如此那么，尼禄想着，他照着潜意识里的东西开始做起来，他将剑握着，接着就是一个移动到了红衣男人的身边。然后对着男人挥砍过去。  
“看来，你学会了很多么？小鬼。”红衣男人跳上去坐在残破的沙发上。此时尼禄被对方那个带着挑逗意味的语气彻底激怒了。他伸出那个奇怪的手，对着红衣男人就是一抓。  
“喔？还真让我意外。”红衣的男人说着，对着尼禄一砍，可是那个孩子有着极大的力气，他被尼禄一脚踢倒在地。尼禄很是愤怒，他忍受不了这种对于无辜的人进行伤害的行为，怒火化作力量不断朝着男人的脸上砸下去。而尼禄没有注意到，这个人此时不断显现出恶魔的痕迹。接着，男人就被尼禄用力抛向天空，而尼禄顺势用对方的剑将其盯在斯巴达的雕像上。  
结束了么，尼禄想着，正要走出去。忽然，他感觉到那个男人正在移动。忽然，红衣的男人将手握在大剑上，顺手将剑给拔了下来，然后落到地上，对着尼禄笑了一下。  
“你到底是什么？”尼禄被这个看上去有些邋遢的银发中年大叔的行为给震住，为什么他的身上也有着可以自愈的力量。而且这个男人和大哥哥有着相似的五官轮廓。  
“你到底是谁？”尼禄再次问道，他尽力压制自己内心的慌张。因为这个人和教主描述的神子有着相似的特征。而且，细心的尼禄也注意到男人有着和尼禄相似的外貌。  
“我们是一样的，小鬼。”说着红衣的男人跳到屋顶。那个玫瑰花窗的缺口处再次落下玻璃。斑斓的光芒下，男人再次出现说道。  
“我们还会见面的，小鬼。”说着红衣的男人就消失在了屋顶。只留下少年在空荡荡的一片狼藉的教堂之中。这里还残留着一些信徒的尸体。他们此时就和怪物一样。  
这难道就是归天仪式的结果么？尼禄心里想着闭上眼睛说道。  
“愿斯巴达保佑你们，安息吧。”  
“怎么了？”克雷多他们闻讯赶到的时候就剩下尼禄一个人在这里。尼禄将那个有着恶魔之力的手背了过去。自那一日之后，他感觉到一个声音不断在他的耳边说着这样的话。  
“你需要力量吗？”  
他不想吧这个告诉给克雷多，因为这个是秘密，就和那个地方一样。说着尼禄走了出去，他要做的是找到姬莉叶。  
或许那个时候姬莉叶被吓坏了。而尼禄感觉到有什么不对劲。  
难不成？不会吧……尼禄心想着，那个红衣的男人和那个被自己救下的人。  
莫非……应该是自己想多了。尼禄停下自己的思绪继续走了出去。  
但丁被尼禄那惊人的力量给惊艳到了。小小的年纪居然有着这样的蛮力，这一点确实让但丁有些佩服。  
不过很重要的还是那个家伙，想着但丁走了回去来到自己的房间里。或许因为在陌生的环境之中。维吉尔有些不适应。他蜷缩在床上，猩红的目光呆呆地看着但丁。  
“哦，老哥。怎么了，刚才那个孩子确实有着惊人的力量啊。”但丁说着，将床上的人强行压制在身下。因为这样的分离实在是太久了，传奇的恶魔猎人不由得想要让自己的兄长再次熟悉自己的味道。而此时但丁感受到的是那个银发的男孩留在维吉尔身上的气息。  
“啊……”意识不清的男人对于身上发生的事情并不明白。接下来。但丁将红色的外衣鬼泣群。黑色的衬衫给解开。  
“我想你应该是饿了吧。我的哥哥……”说着但丁笑了一下，眼前的人他确确实实支配过去。以及刚才的叛逆之刃的反应让但丁明白了什么。  
“那个孩子确确实实是我们的，哥哥。好好想想吧。你的过去……”  
显然，但丁知道，自己的兄长维吉尔已经沦为了人偶一样，哪怕是保护那个孩子也是处于本能的对于亲族的血脉间的联系。但丁回想起过去，他将自己欲望发泄起来。那个积蓄在心中的恶魔的支配欲与力量。  
“啊……嗯……”显然年长者受不了自己的兄弟如此无礼的侵犯，他现在只能靠着本能发出呻吟。越是这样。身上压着的男人越是兴奋。忽然，但丁注意到。维吉尔含糊不清的发出几个音节。  
“Da……n……te”  
“啊……he……”  
“Ne……”  
“怎么了？”但丁立刻停止自己的行动，他注意到维吉尔不知道为什么蜷缩着身子，身上的魔力开始出现异常的流动。对方发出含糊不清的话语。忽然他听到外面传来熟悉的女人的声音。  
“但丁，不好了，那个孩子有麻烦了！”  
“啊……”  
是本能的反应么，老哥，你一直在护着那个孩子啊。但丁想着。他将一旁带着催眠力量的恶魔的血液送入到维吉尔的嘴里，等床上的人安静下来之后。但丁小声说道。  
“这次换我来了，好好睡一觉吧，维吉尔。”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 有父慈子孝注意，有但丁魔人生理学注意  
> 尼禄是哥生的注意

其实尼禄是在受难，恶魔的本能会使得在其还是幼体的时候，让母体承受大部分的疼痛。在但丁回到驻地的时候，尼禄的女朋友姬莉叶被阿格纳斯威胁，尼禄不得不参加到那个实验中去，结果。那个该死的大叔想要的是他的鬼手，本该以为要完蛋的尼禄，心里想着保护姬莉叶，但他发现此时他的内心在和一个声音沟通着，那个声音很是温柔，那种感觉和之前幼年的时候在那个怪物大哥哥身边一样，尼禄听到一个声音。  
“你需要力量么，孩子？”  
“我需要！”尼禄小声说着，就在他以为自己要去地狱的时候，忽然感到一阵共鸣，这一阵共鸣不光是将破碎的阎魔刀给修复好了，连带的是让维吉尔感受到了剧烈的疼痛。只是尼禄不知道这些，他挥舞着那把无数次在梦里看见的刀，对着这些魔物挥砍着，他的鬼手此时充满了力量。他的眼睛也变得和那个男人一样是猩红色的。  
尼禄想着自己既然已经和大哥哥一样都变成了恶魔，那么久不如让他自己也放逐出去。单纯的少年并不知道的是，他这个举动会带来着什么。维吉尔虽然服下了安眠的药剂，不过但丁感觉到来自于维吉尔身上强大的魔力。  
那是母体在承受着巨大的痛苦，但丁知道现在的维吉尔连那些武器都握不住了，何况是阎魔刀，这个时候但丁听见了门外的声音。  
“是我，特蕾西？”  
“进来吧……”但丁说着，就见一个金发的女子走了进来，她是个女恶魔，也是但丁的搭档同时也是那个叫做格洛丽亚的女人。  
“但丁不好了有麻烦了。阿格纳斯的实验室里，阎魔刀……被复原了。而且那个孩子的眼睛里闪着的光芒就和维吉尔当年成为Nelo Angelo的时候一模一样。”  
但丁明白了，在小声和睡着的维吉尔告别之后，他一个人走了出去。红衣的恶魔猎人彻底明白了，那个银发的少年究竟是怎么回事。  
“维吉尔，你这次真的给我带来了惊喜啊。”但丁心说着。  
此时尼禄不知道自己接下来会面对着什么。他因为魔力的过度消耗陷入到沉睡之中，他的手依然紧紧的抓着那把刀。此时他感觉自己又一次来到了那个漆黑的地方。着这里，尼禄发现自己睡在一朵花上，花是蓝色的玫瑰。这种玫瑰在这个世界上并不存在。尼禄光着身体，他感觉到自己的身体越来越轻盈。忽然，少年觉着自己落到了一个人的手上。他注意到那个男人身上有着和自己相似的气息。尼禄刚才宛如被钉在十字架上，他像是神子。不断的受着折磨，身上的疼痛不断传来。而抱着他的男人。穿着藏蓝色的衣服，身上罩着斗篷，尼禄看不见他的脸。只是觉着这个男人身上散发着温柔的气息。而且这是一种母胎之中才有的味道，渐渐的尼禄注意到自己胸前以及手上的伤痕在消失。他不知道为什么，这个男人身上散发出熟悉的气质。  
他是在可怜自己么，圣母的垂怜让神子得到重生，尼禄将手伸到那个男人的脸颊上。不断摸索着。  
他是在哭泣么，还是在……尼禄想着自己的意识再一次回归到虚无之中。而手触及过的轮廓让他想起了自己的那个怪物大哥哥朋友。  
是你么大哥哥，谢谢……在意识消失的最后一刻尼禄心说着。银发的少年就这样在黑暗中不断的坠入下去，直到看见一道光芒。  
“唔……”尼禄醒过来的时候发现自己身上的伤口早已不见了踪影，方才那一下让他感觉到了濒死的感觉。而尼禄注意到自己的手上多了那一把本应该坏掉的刀。那是在梦里看见的只有那个银发的月光下的神子才使用的刀剑。  
“看来今天要洗衣服了。先找大哥哥看看他怎么样了。”尼禄呢喃着，他走到外面的大厅里，正好那个红衣白发的有着胡茬的大叔又来了。  
“小鬼，你来了。”那个红衣的男人说着，将身后的剑给拔出，显然他知道尼禄手里的刀的秘密。  
“把你手里的阎魔刀给我。”  
“怎么可能，我要用他来救重要的人呢。”说着，尼禄想要冲上去刺中那个红衣的男人。但是这回那个红衣男人没有饶过尼禄的意思，机智的躲开了他的追击。  
“唔……”尼禄是摔了一个跟头，显然眼前的这个大叔在作战上比自己要有着更好的经验。尼禄起身拍了拍身上的灰，这个时候。红衣的男人问道尼禄。  
“你叫什么名字？”  
“尼禄。”尼禄回答着。  
“是个好名字啊。”红衣男人说着，就见尼禄走上去问道。  
“你呢？”  
“但丁。对了，孩子。你是拿那把刀去救你的女朋友吧。”  
“不用你管。”尼禄说着正要走，却被但丁一把拦住。  
“那在这之前，我们来聊一下之前陪着你的那个恶魔的事情吧。”说着但丁笑了一下。尼禄有些吃惊为什么眼前这个男人会知道那个大哥哥的存在。  
“而且，现在到处都在找你，你也不太安全。格洛丽亚小姐已经帮我们安排了驻地，他也被我带到那里去了。”  
“你说什么？”说着，尼禄就是一拳砸在但丁的身上，但丁被这个小子巨大的力量震住，他摔在地上，起身说道。  
“我觉着我们得去调查一下这个魔剑教团，如果你想救你可爱的女友的话。不过你放心你的那位好朋友我们会保护好他的。”说着，但丁走在前面，他故意放慢脚步，这个时候，尼禄突然说道。  
“等等，我和你去。”  
二人通过密道来到驻地，进了房间。就见尼禄跑了过去叫道。  
“大哥哥……我是尼禄啊。”  
“Ne……ro……”男人发出意义不明的音节，看着尼禄，然后用手摸着尼禄的胸口。胸口的衣服上还残留着血迹。男人不住的想要把尼禄的衣服给扒开。  
“没事了，大哥哥……我的……”尼禄注意到，男人男人扒开尼禄的衣服，不断的舔舐着身上的血迹。他发出低沉的声音，像是在担心，又像是在难过。  
“Dan……te……啊……”男人像是呼唤着但丁一样，但丁走了过去，就见男人不断的嘶吼。  
“你的孩子没事了，没事了……这不好好的么。我把他给救回来了。”  
等等，尼禄听着两个人的对话，顿时有那么一些疑问。  
他的孩子？这个到底。但丁看出眼前银发少年的疑惑，想要拉他出去，却被床上的男人一把阻止，显然他不愿意把尼禄给但丁。  
“我和尼禄说说话，老哥你就好好呆着，我不会伤害他的。”  
“啊……ne……ro……”男人还是叫着，他猩红的眼睛看着但丁，而此时尼禄听出来他的嘶吼声中带着一些不安。  
“好了，我和但丁出去说说话，这个大叔不会伤害我的。”说着尼禄看着那个男人，终于男人点了点头。尼禄才和但丁走了出去。  
“坐吧，孩子。”但丁不再称呼尼禄为“小鬼”。尼禄自然有那么一些意外。但丁拿来一块披萨放到尼禄面前。  
“吃吧，我知道你现在应该很饿。”  
尼禄没说话开始吃起披萨，这时但丁说道。  
“谢谢你，尼禄。这些年多亏了你的照顾，他才活了下来。”  
“没事……我啊，自小什么没朋友，因为我是孤儿，出生的时候被人遗弃在孤儿院门口。”尼禄说着，忽然他停了一下。想到了什么问道。  
“那个但丁，我和他……究竟是？”  
“他是你父亲，同时也是将你诞生在这个世界上的人。”  
“啊？”尼禄拿着的披萨突然掉在地上，他被但丁的一番话弄得满头雾水，而他以为这是但丁的玩笑话？  
“他，我父亲……也是……将我诞生在……这……”  
尼禄有些匪夷所思，显然但丁看出少年的疑惑说道。  
“你应该知道，恶魔繁殖后代需要的是支配与力量。而他们的繁衍是很有仪式感的。在这之前，他们会相互厮杀，败下来的人……就是成为繁衍后代的母体。他们会分化出孕育奇迹的温床。而你就是在我哥哥的体内诞生的。”  
“诶？”尼禄更加疑惑。这个时候但丁说道。  
“我和他打过一架，而且你之前揍我的时候我的叛逆以及我的身体对你都产生了共鸣，加上阎魔刀对你的反应，更加让我确信了这一点。”  
“难道说你是？”  
“我在人类的关系里面是你的叔叔，在恶魔的世界里，我是你的父亲。而我的哥哥维吉尔，你的父亲。同时也是恶魔的世界里你的母亲。”但丁说着看了眼尼禄，此时少年完全被但丁的一番话给惊讶道。他不知道该说什么。他现在脑子里一片混乱。  
他其实一直躺在自己的“母亲”身边，那个母亲，对于自己是温柔的，他一直在做的是保护自己的孩子。哪怕维吉尔已经神志不清。  
“怎么会？难道说我……他为什么会变成这样？”尼禄开始有一些惊讶，然后他对但丁说到。  
“因为那一战之后，他战败坠入到魔界，被我的仇人抓住然后改造成一个怪物。我为了……给他解脱，就重伤了他……他差一点就……”  
“但丁！”此时他不知道的是，尼禄的眼里已经充满了怒火。银发的少年用自己带着恶魔力量的右手一把将年长的红衣男子抓住。然后拉过来就是予以重重的一击。  
“唔……”但丁被尼禄打飞。他起身说道。  
“你的手臂是那个怪物所造成的。我得去亲自解决他们。你暂时不要动，等我回来。”说着，但丁离开了房间。  
尼禄此时是彻底失去了理智。他愤怒的跑到房间里。维吉尔正蜷缩在床上，此时见尼禄过来他不免有那么一些高兴。而尼禄忽然脸色一沉说道。  
“你……为什么要……抛弃我？”  
少年的语气里带着质问的味道，但是维吉尔显然不能理解尼禄的话语。而此时尼禄早已压抑不住自己心中的怒货物。一把将维吉尔压在床头，刚觉醒了自己力量的尼禄开始渐渐失去自己的理智，他看着维吉尔。此时这个银发的男人用猩红的眼睛看着身上的孩子，目光呆滞，而本能的痛觉让这个如同怪物一样的男人开始嘶吼起来。  
“说啊……说话啊！”尼禄怒吼着，他撕开维吉尔的衣服，此时他的身上有着明灭的蓝色的暗纹开始显现出来，维吉尔开始变得有些不受控制，他不断在尼禄的身下扭动着。奈何尼禄有着惊人的蛮力。维吉尔越是反抗越是激起了尼禄的欲望。  
那个银发孩子，第一次的时候梦见了母亲的感觉，他对于维吉尔有着潜意识的依恋。尼禄不知道的是，那个感觉不过是自己内心潜意识的本能而已。尼禄感觉到自己的身体有些发烫，他下面的小兄弟开始变得饥渴起来。年轻人的冲动让他跨出了那一步。他将自己的小兄弟送入到维吉尔的世界中。  
“唔……Ne……啊……”维吉尔发出含糊不清的声音，他嘶吼着，意识不清的他还没有察觉，就被自己的孩子给压制在身下。尼禄的理性早已经被本能占据着。他的怒火化作欲望。不断的抽插着身下的人。  
“你也……在追求欲望么？父亲，你这个可悲的男人。”尼禄现在发觉到，梦境里以及听克雷多所说的神子，一切的特征都是在说身下的这个男人。而维吉尔这个已经变成怪物的半魔，完全在尼禄的掌握之下。  
而尼禄是第一次享受这样的快感。他自己也是斯巴达的后代。他和自己的叔叔过去那样，做着相同的事情。而更要命的是他的力度要比但丁大上很多。  
“嗯……啊……嗯……”维吉尔此时已经变得更加的神志不清起来。尼禄也没在意，年幼的孩子继续支配着。他所有的怒火一瞬间倾泄到身下宛如人偶般的男人身上。这时，维吉尔开始发出微弱的喘息身。身上暗纹不断发着蓝光，与尼禄的右手产生着共鸣。  
“嗯……Nero……”维吉尔发出含糊不清的呻吟，他呼唤着尼禄，就如同母亲呼唤自己的孩子一样。这个声音让本来处于欲望顶峰的尼禄冷静了下来。他看着自己身下的人。意识到刚才那一瞬差一点酿成大祸。  
“对不起……父亲……我……”尼禄轻声在维吉尔耳边说道。在自己离开维吉尔的瞬间。年轻的孩子被年长者的嘶吼吸引过去。尼禄趴在维吉尔的怀里，就好像回到了二人初次见面的时候。此时维吉尔的嘶吼更像是安眠的乐曲。让尼禄本来紧张的神经得到了放松。他再次沉睡了下去。沉睡到潜意识中属于自己母胎的温柔乡里。


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 正篇完结了  
> 这次有3P注意  
> 后面会更新几个别扭父子番外哦

尼禄感觉到自己被包裹在一处漆黑的地方，没有自己可以活动的地方。他回想起之前看到的不过是他的回忆罢了。  
他现在不知道自己在那里，他感觉到自己的身体有着濒死的虚无感。那种感觉像是被操控一样。  
的确现在的尼禄被教皇抓住之后用来像电池一样驱动着那个巨大的救世主的核心。只是他不知道，有个家伙已经察觉到了一切。  
“Nero，Nero……”  
房间里的维吉尔依旧用着和平时一样含糊不清的声音呼唤着尼禄过来，而当他注意到窗外的那个巨大的物体的时候。他呆呆的看着那个东西。他和岛上的普通民众们早就被带到了安全的地带。而但丁赶了过来手里还拿着一把阎魔刀。  
“老哥，你知道么？你的孩子跑出去后就被关在了那个巨大的怪物里。”  
“Dante……”维吉尔说着，看着阎魔刀，忽然但丁注意到维吉尔不知道为什么目光又一次注意到那个巨大的救世主身上。  
“Nero……”他呼喊着想要拍打着窗户。却发现自己的手被但丁用带有魔力的链子给锁住。但丁也是迫不得已才这样做。因为尼禄失踪了很多天他不希望自己的老哥维吉尔知道。那个孩子正经历着和他过去一样的事情。  
“Nero……Ne……”维吉尔对着外面的救世主叫喊着，显然在里面的尼禄不知道自己的血亲正在呼唤着他。他沉睡着，忽然他感到自己看到了一阵光亮。  
那是一种温暖的光亮，将他搂在怀中，他赤裸着身体就像受难的孩子一样。落入到一个披着袍子的男人手里。  
“Nero……”那个男人叫着他的名字，尼禄感觉到很是疲惫。但却觉着这个抱着他的男人很是温暖，那种宛如母胎的感觉让尼禄下意识将男人的斗篷给摘了下来。  
“是你么？大哥哥。”尼禄看着这个人熟悉的面庞他想闭上眼睛沉睡下去，却被那个抱着他的男人一把叫住。  
“不要睡……孩子。”  
那个声音确实是温柔而带着磁性。但是这样冷峻面庞的人为什么会变成那样的怪物，尼禄不知道。而他在偷偷溜进技术局的保管室接触到那个所谓的原型铠甲残片之后。隐约有了这样的感觉。  
“父亲，我不知道我在那里，我感觉我完全不受控制。”尼禄说着，而那个男人则是作为一个倾听者一直在听尼禄诉说着这个。  
“我从小没有什么朋友，直到遇见了你。父亲，救救我好么，还有姬莉叶。”  
“你得需要更多的力量，孩子。”那个男人说着，亲吻着尼禄的额头继续说道。  
“我是神子，你是我的孩子。我的意识残留在那个躯壳里，我和你一样经历着这样的事情。我们只有在这个时候才能相连记忆。”  
“那……父亲，我该怎么办？”尼禄问道，这个少年还有那么一些的难过。他在这个暗无天日的地方呆着不知道过了多久。他不知道父亲现在怎么样了，也不知道姬莉叶在哪里。而那个男人没有说话，他用手抹去看尼禄眼角边的泪痕。  
“恶魔是不会哭的孩子。”他对尼禄说着。尼禄看着他手再次垂到身体的两侧。他现在做的只有等待着，忽然一阵光亮从外面传来。这个时候尼禄感觉到有个东西从外面刺入进来。那是一把魔刀。  
“孩子，去拿起那个刀。”  
“那个可是神子的东西，我不能……”尼禄说着停了一下，他感觉到自己的手被那个蓝衣的男人拿着。他那个恶魔的手臂，不住的将刀握住。瞬间他感到了一股巨大的力量。  
“那么父亲，你会醒过来么？”  
“会的，我们会再次见面的。”说着那个男人消失在尼禄的意识里。等他反应过来的时候他注意到自己的身体又一次恢复了正常的能力。  
“改解决那些事情了。”说着尼禄走了进去。  
“你还真是但丁你的孩子啊。”但丁看着倒下来的巨型魔物说着。他注意到自己怀里的维吉尔不知道怎么时候睡了过去。  
他本来不想带他过来的。但没有办法，为了唤醒那个小鬼但丁不得已这么做了。他把维吉尔放到那个箱子里，将他带了过来。这一路上这个家伙特别的听话，没有了之前的反抗，不知道为什么他一直睡着，但丁猜或许这家伙本能的在消耗自己的魔力去保护自己的孩子吧。  
“好吧，小鬼。看来这个事情结束了。”但丁说停了一下，示意着尼禄看向怀中的人。  
“父亲……”尼禄亲生叫着但丁怀里的维吉尔，那个人迷迷糊糊地睁开眼睛。  
“Nero……”维吉尔用含糊不清的声音叫着尼禄。  
“我回来了。”尼禄说着摸着维吉尔的头，他不知道自己在这里呆了多久，不过他从自己所谓的父亲不断蹭着他的脸的表现来看，显然自己的一时冲动引起了他的担心。  
“没事就好，话说小鬼，有些事情我想和你单独说一下。”但丁说着，把维吉尔交到尼禄手中，尼禄他背着维吉尔，因为他的恶魔手臂吸收了阎魔刀，这个时候维吉尔居然用嘴去轻轻地咬着尼禄的右臂。  
“不要咬那里了，父亲。”尼禄边说边和但丁走着回到了驻地。那里离那个地方很远。他从但丁的口中得知了很多事情。  
这一任的教主为了自己的阴谋毒杀掉了前任的教主，而且令他疯狂的神子就是自己的父亲。  
“还好维吉尔逃走了，不过他们之前有想请我去做神明。不过我的行为太像人类了，比起你父亲。”  
但丁是这样说着的，回到驻地。但丁是找尼禄去单独聊天，因为这个红衣的恶魔猎人有些事情要单独和他说说。  
尼禄不知道但丁说着什么，不过因为是他的长辈，尼禄还是跟了过去。  
“我想，你应该知道，我要和你说什么？”但丁坐在沙发上看着尼禄，显然火药味十足。尼禄也明白但丁想要问的是什么。  
没错，他很小的时候确实睡在维吉尔的身边，而且在他怀里甚至产生了莫名的冲动。他不明白这是为什么，直到接下来但丁说道。  
“有些东西我必须告诉你，小鬼。既然你也支配了他。那么这些事情你有必要知道。”  
“什么事情？”尼禄问道，他的话语里也带着火药味。看样子今天眼前这个红衣大叔要和他干上一样。  
“我以为，你被那个东西咬了之后是个被支配者。没想到，你居然分化成了支配者。不过你不用担心。我没别的意思，就是想教你一些东西。”但丁嘴角微微上扬，接着说道。  
“进来吧，他现在应该休息好了。”说着，但丁走了进去。尼禄没有跟进去他只是在外面坐着。  
“怎么 不敢了么，小鬼。做过的事情别不承认啊。”  
尼禄被但丁的话语激发出了冲动，他跟着但丁进去，结果发现但丁正在用手不断的拨弄着维吉尔胸前敏感的地方。  
“啊……”躺在床上的维吉尔被但丁这样拨弄着身体开始出现了反应，他的身体渐渐的潮红起来。而尼禄站在床尾，他注意到维吉尔那个小穴不断的流出粘稠的液体，一张一合的像是在邀请着年轻的银发骑士一样。  
“哦，看来你的身体还记得这个么？小鬼看到那个地方了么？那可是你出生的地方，就像……这样……”说着但丁将维吉尔抱起维吉尔，他当着尼禄的面就这样掰开自己兄长，那个孩子的父亲的臀瓣。将自己的小叛逆送了金巧巧。这一幕让尼禄感受到了巨大的冲击，在人类社会生存了很长时间的尼禄，自然知道这是背德的表现。尼禄没有去直视着两兄弟的行为，但他却注意到自己的下体那个小绯红女皇很不自觉的挺立起来。  
“嗯……Da……”维吉尔用含糊不清的声音呻吟着，尼禄不知道为什么自己的父亲此时在床上如此的烂熟，他可是岛上众多人眼中的神子，而但丁也是，甚至是尼禄自己也是。这样高洁的存在现在却变得如此的肮脏下作，而且凌辱他支配他的居然是他的弟弟。尼禄有些难以置信。而此时维吉尔不断呻吟着，那个声音不断的刺激着尼禄的神经。他用理性去压抑心中的本能，而那一日的情景再一次出现在尼禄的脑海里。  
“小鬼，后面还有一个地方是给你留着的哦……”但丁说道用眼神暗示着尼禄往这边观看。尼禄没有理会但丁。但他的理性在被那一阵一阵的呻吟以及肉体撞击的声音给蚕食掉。年轻人再也忍不住，他此时变成了被欲望支配的猛兽。加入到了但丁的行列中。  
“mom……对不起让你……担心了。”尼禄趴在维吉尔的身后轻声说着。他将自己早已挺立的小绯红女皇给送到维吉尔的世界里。  
“嗯……”此时的维吉尔已经被但丁的抽插弄得有那么一些神志不清。而这次尼禄的加入更是让他完全被自己的情欲控制。他宛如一只发情的雌兽不断的用呻吟声去祈求着身上的二人将自己给填满。  
“mom，舒服么……”尼禄的动作比起但丁要青涩不少。不过被后穴的肉壁咬着的小绯红女皇显然有那么一些不太好受。而但丁则是喘着粗气，还不忘知道着尼禄。  
“小鬼，速度快一点，现在他需要很多。”  
尼禄没有说话，他死死的搂着自己的父亲。而维吉尔早就陷在其中不断的享受着，这种被人支配的快感。  
“Da……Ne……”此时的维吉尔早已发不出任何有用的音节，他的两个穴道里充盈着液体，那些液体从穴道里流出，弄得这里是一片狼藉。渐渐的他不再发出声音。那呻吟声早就变成了不断的穿切。不过他身上的两个人没有丝毫停下来的意思，直到他们注意到已经失去了自己意识的维吉尔。他此时可以说用狼狈不堪来形容，他的马眼里不断的流出混合着腥臭气息的液体。  
“看来这里需要我们清理一下了。”但丁说着看着尼禄。而尼禄则趴在维吉尔的身后说道。  
“好好睡一觉吧，mom。”  
或许是魔力消耗太大，这一次维吉尔睡了好几天。他注意到的是一个陌生的天花板还有身旁趴着睡觉的孩子。  
“尼禄。”维吉尔的残缺的记忆告诉他这个孩子叫着自己的名字。尼禄也感受到了有人在叫唤着他。睁开眼睛看了一下。  
他的父亲维吉尔，此时恢复了正常。他身上那些被诅咒的痕迹已经没有了。不过他还是无力的躺着，看着自己的孩子。  
“早安，父亲。”说着尼禄一把上去扑到维吉尔的怀中就和两人初次相遇那样。  
之后，但丁把维吉尔带回事务所照顾离开了这里。而在这不久之后，尼禄收到了一个招牌 那是但丁寄给尼禄的，里面还有着自己父亲的亲笔祝词。而随着时间的推移人们是渐渐淡忘了岛上的事情。这天尼禄在做完委托后接到了一个电话。  
“尼禄，最近过得还好吗？”电话那头打来的是但丁。  
“还蛮好的老混蛋，不过如果你出远门不方便的话。可以让我父亲过来我这里。毕竟这里养病可要比你那里好多了。”尼禄说着，就看向了窗外……


End file.
